


Curiosity

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Sex As A Weapon [1]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, First Time, M/M, Original Character(s), Pissing/Water Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its day 7 of the second week of the Reaper Game. Neku decides to try one last time to confront Joshua about why he was killed only to get an answer he did not expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Neku ground his teeth and sighed- once again he had awoken to find Joshua on the phone. Waiting impatiently for him to finish he let himself wonder, yet again, why Joshua had killed him. Just what had he gained from his death, anyway?

 

“Well, Neku, I may have a new lead on how to enter the Shibuya River-” Neku cut Joshua off by physically shoving him away.

 

“Fuck the Shibuya river. Why did you kill me?”

 

“This again? I told you-”

 

“Yeah, I know what you said.”

 

“Maybe I did it out of curiosity.” Joshua smiled at Neku as he spoke, that eerie smile he had that made Neku wonder if the other boy was even straight. The way he dressed, his hair, that smile, and even some of his mannerisms- all of it made Neku wonder if Joshua was gay. He never asked, though, because he was scared of what the answer would be.

 

“Curiosity? That's a new one.” Neku replied carefully, not sure he liked where this was going.

 

“You're cute, Neku.” Now he was sure he didn't like where Joshua was going. “Maybe, if I did kill you, I did so to satisfy a curiosity about what it would be like to have sex with someone who's, technically, dead.”

 

“That's fucking sick!” Neku backed away from the blond boy. Still smiling, Joshua advanced on Neku, who kept backing up until his back hit the wall.

 

“Is it now?” Joshua asked, in a voice that was clearly meant to be seductive.

 

“Yes! Keep away from me!”

 

“Is it the fact that I'm curious about boys, or the fact that I like that your dead that’s so sick?”

 

“The second part. I don't care if your gay.” Somehow Neku, who was truthfully mildly homophobic, lied with a straight face. “So long as you stop flirting with me. I'm into girls, and only girls. But wanting to have sex with the dead, that's sick.”

 

“I never said that I'm gay, just that I'm curious about boys.” Joshua moved in so he was actively pinning Neku to the wall, and ran the tip of his tongue up the side of Neku's neck.

 

Neku shivered, and not just from disgust. Part of him found that he liked it; and his cock jumped to attention as though to confirm that fact.

 

“I think you like me, Neku, more that you want to admit.” Neku opened his mouth to reply, but all the words fled his mind as Joshua grabbed his erection through the fabric of his pants. “You're awfully hard for a straight boy.”

 

“Shouldn't we focus on the mission? Today is Day 7-”

 

“We don't have a mission, yet. So while we wait...” Joshua smoothly undid Neku's pants, dropped to his knees, and took Neku into his mouth.

 

Neku gasped, realizing two things simultaneously; that he was turned on by the sight of Joshua's mouth on him, and that Joshua probably had never done this before. There was a certain hesitancy, almost shyness, in the way he sucked and used his tongue, that suggested inexperience. A third thought followed hard on the heels of the first two- they were in a public area.

 

“Josh! Stop, what if someone see's us?”

 

“No one can see us.” Joshua pulled back just enough to reply, then licked the underside of Neku's cock.

 

“The Reaper's and the other Player's can.” Bright red now, Neku desperately tried to push Joshua away, but the other boy grabbed his cock hard, causing him to freeze.

 

“You don't really want me to stop, do you?” He teased in a dangerous voice.

 

“No... but can we please go somewhere less open?” Neku begged, only realizing too late that he had agreed to let Joshua continue.

 

“OK, we'll go somewhere else.” Joshua stood, and let Neku cover himself back up.

 

At that moment, their phones chimed. “Erase the Game Master at Pork City. Time = 600 minutes. Incompletes will be erased.” Neku read.

 

“Six hundred minutes... that's ten hours. Plenty of time to finish what we started first.” Joshua mused, as their phones chimed again. “P.S. Have cow and mouse on hand.”

 

“That's new, they've never sent out a P.S. before...” Neku tried to distract Joshua.

 

“We can worry about that later. Come on.” He grabbed Neku's hand, and pulled the other boy along, until he found a relatively secluded alley they had access too.

 

“Josh-” He was cut off by the other boy kissing him. Again, he got the impression that Joshua had never done this before, but that thought was soon washed away by how good the kiss felt. Pulling back slightly, Neku adjusted the angle, and this time the kiss was deeper, with their tongues dancing together.

 

A sound nearby causes them to break apart, panting. Glancing around, Neku noticed that they were no longer alone, though it was neither Reaper nor another Player who had joined them.

 

The two boys glanced around, not seeing them. “Come on, were alone. Do it!” One urged, and his friend shyly unzipped his pants. Eyes wide, Neku watched, almost spellbound, as he began urinating against the wall. The sight made him feel almost embarrass... but it had a very different effect on Joshua.

 

“Fuck... that's hot...” Joshua panted while almost writhing against Neku at the sight.

 

“You like watching... that?” Neku asked in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, fuck yeah. Its a fetish of mine. I wish some day a hot boy will piss all over me.”

 

Neku shifted uncomfortably, as his bladder chose that moment to announce that it was full. “You sure you're not gay?” He asked, trying to distract himself.

 

“I...” For the first time since they met, Joshua seemed at a loss for words. He frowned as Neku shifted again. “Do you... need to take a piss, Neku?”

 

Neku only blushed in response.

 

“Neku... I wont ask you to do anything you really don't want to do. But... let me watch, at least. OK?”

 

His eyes were downcast as he spoke, something of the shy, lonely boy he really was peeking through at last.

 

“Josh...” Neku's voice was soft as he brushed the boys blond hair out of his eyes. “How do you want to do this?”

 

“Neku, you mean you'll.... Pee on me?” He asked, his eyes hopeful.

 

“The thought doesn't do anything for me. But if you'll like it, I'll give it a try.” Glancing over, he saw that the other boys had left, and they were once again alone.

 

Joshua pulled away just enough to unzip his own pants, letting them fall around his ankles, his boxers joining them a second later. Then he unbuttoned his shirt, letting it drop down to the ground. Then he leaned against the wall, facing Neku. “Do it, anyway you like. So long as the stream hits me, I don't much care where.”

 

Neku slowly unzipped his pants, wondering what he was doing. Joshua was a boy, the evidence of that was dangling between his legs, where Neku could see it. If anyone had asked him the day before, he would have said he'd never fuck a boy, but here he was about to piss on his male partner- literally.

 

Pulling his cock out, he had a second to wonder if his bladder would be shy because of the audience, but it was too full for that to be an issue. The warm stream hit Joshua's stomach, running down his thighs and over his cock.

 

Moaning, Joshua threw his head back, as the sensation send shivers of ecstasy through his spine, one hand stroking his hard, wet cock. “Fuck me, Neku. I want that cock of yours inside me, while its still wet with your piss.” He was barely aware that he had said the words aloud, until Neku moved closer, lifting one of his legs to gain access to his ass.

 

Neku's cock pushed against his virgin opening- and send a shock wave of pain though him. “Shit, you're too tight.” Neku spun Joshua roughly around, roughly fingering his hole until he was loose enough to fit three fingers without pain.

 

“Take me.” Joshua was back to writhing in pleasure, as Neku's fingers found his prostate. Removing his hand, Neku tried once more to push his cock into the boy- this time it fit. Moaning half in pain and half in pleasure, Joshua pushed back against Neku until he felt his balls slap his ass.

 

Gripping Joshua's hips firmly, Neku set a gentle pace, the unfamiliar feel of ass instead of pussy making him explore slowly as he gained some confidence. Then he began pounding into Joshua in earnest, causing the boy to scream wordlessly in pure ecstasy. “Is this what you wanted from me, when you shot me? Is it?”

 

“No. I was... just following orders... when I killed you...”

 

Neku paused, giving Joshua time to realize what he had said.

 

“Orders? From who?”

 

“One of the Reapers. He said that there were not enough Players lately, and I was to... Provide one more. That he'd get me into the game, alive, if I did. I was allowed to pick my own target, though, and you made an easy one. That's the truth, that's why I killed you.”

 

Neku pulled out of Joshua so he could turn the boy towards him, and was surprised to see that he was crying. At that moment, he knew that he'd finally gotten the truth of why he had died; or at least he hoped he had.

 

Sitting down on the ground, he pulled Joshua into his lap, and held him while he cried. Then he made love to Joshua, holding him close as he brought them both to completion- Neku spraying his seed deep inside Joshua, Joshua's seed spraying his chest and stomach.

 

Afterwards they cleaned themselves up, and sat there for a while, just enjoying each others company.

 

“Why didn't you tell me the truth sooner?”

 

“Because I thought I'd drive you away, if you knew how impersonal it had been. I thought you'd hate me.”

 

“I could never hate you.” Neku surprised himself, as he realized its the truth. “It's Shiki I love, but I could never hate you. I value your friendship too much.”

 

“Neku...” At a loss for words, Joshua leaned in and tried to convey his feelings through a kiss. Breaking the kiss, he laughed nervously. “Lets go find the Grim Heaper and end this.”

 

“Yes, lets.” Standing, they set off for Pork City hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I wrote for this fandom, and I wrote it before beating Pi-Face; what Joshua tells Neku was my hypothesis at the time. Don't worry though, the second part reveals that Joshua was lying. I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
